Nunca te dije mi nombre
by Zyra Rose Weasley
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Autora original: DaniellaPeirce. La Heroína de Kvatch y sus pensamientos acerca de la vida después de la Crisis de Oblivion. Campeona de Cyrodiil/Martin e insunuaciones de Campeona de Cyrodiil/Sheo.


**Disclaimer: Entiendo, entiendo... Elder Scrolls no me pertenece...T_T**

**N/A:** Ok. Esta es una traducción, la autora se llama DaniellaPeirce y si desean leer la historia en inglés pueden ingresar rápidamente desde mis favoritos. A mi me pareció realmente buena, por eso la traduje ^^

**To the author:** Thank you so much for allowing me to translate your fic!:)

* * *

Nunca te dije mi nombre.

Pero tú nunca preguntaste, ¿lo hiciste, Martin?

Cuando cuestioné _por qué_ no lo hiciste, tú dijiste que simplemente no querías entrometerte. Después volviste a concentrarte en ese miserable libro. El Mysterium Xarxes.

Te extraño aún. Incluso después de doscientos años de que te volvieras el avatar de Akatosh. Oh, ¿mencioné que encontré el yo que no soy yo? Él me hizo una Princesa no mucho después de que te fuiste. Sheogorath me hizo su Campeona. Pero ese es sólo un título más para mí.

Campeona de Cyrodiil, Heroína de Kvatch, Maestra del Gremio de Luchadores, Oidora de la Hermandad Oscura, Archimaga del Gremio de Magos. La lista seguía, la verdad.

El dolor ayuda a veces, me ayuda a desconectarme de la Locura que se filtra. Ayuda, aunque Haskill me ha regañado muchas veces por eso a su manera inexpresiva. Me gusta ver como las gotas carmesí gotean por las yemas de mis dedos. El dolor se mezcla con el placer y yo suspiro. Al menos, en realidad puedo sentir algo cuando hago esto. La risa brota cuando pienso en Cutter, yo creo que ella se cortó las muñecas más que los materiales que le llevé para hacer mi armadura. Las lágrimas rápidamente reemplazan la pequeña felicidad sin embrago, _te_ extraño aún.

Tú solías reprenderme también cuando ponía mi propia vida en riesgo para cuidar de la tuya. Cuando ponía mi vida en riesgo por ti y el Amuleto de los Reyes. Pero volviendo al tema de antes: Sheogorath. Lo encontré. Luego, él me hizo una Daedra, me hizo pelear y destruirlo.

Pero él es un Príncipe Daedra y ellos en realidad nunca mueren. Así que ahora compartimos el gobierno de Shivering Isles.

Lo siento. No pude salvarlos. No pude salvar lo que quedó de los Cuchillas. Rompo a llorar a veces, sin motivo real, he concluido. Estoy rota pero eso también, he concluido, es por ir a las Tierras de Dagon en Oblivion. Todavía puedo oír los gritos de los inocentes, oler la sangre y la oscuridad que tiñe el rojo paisaje.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, los sueños de los muertos no estaban tan mal cuando estaba a tu lado. Ellos rara vez me molestan cuando duermo a su lado, también. Pero creo que eso tiene más que ver con que él es un Daedra que con mis sentimientos por él. Él mantiene las pesadillas alejadas, ahora. Sheogorath se preocupa por mí, lo sé. Él sufriría también, aunque sea sólo un poco, si yo fuera a morir. Así que somos como Vivec y Molag Bal en ese sentido.

Te extraño aún.

¿Me pregunto si podría matarme? No creo que pudiera. Nunca lo haría, de cualquier forma. Shivering Isles me necesita y yo las necesito si voy a seguir _siendo_. Sheogorath lo sabe. Él sabe que soy infeliz y hace su mejor esfuerzo para que sienta lo contrario. Conocí a otro Sangre de Dragón hace unos años, o pudo haber sido una era, pero me encontré con él, no obstante. Sus ojos eran algo así como los tuyos… ¿Es posible odiar y amar a alguien al mismo tiempo? Le he preguntado a Haskill, pero él no sabe, por supuesto que no lo haría. Él es sólo otra creación de Sheogorath, no puede sentir esas cosas.

Anhelo y arrepentimiento. Sí, estas son las cosas que hacen que me odie a mí misma.

Parece ser que ser elegido por los Dioses realmente no era algo bueno, ¿no? Te dije que yo no creía en ellos y que si existieran, ellos nos habrían ayudado. Pero no lo hicieron, ¿lo hicieron, Martin?

Salvamos el mundo nosotros mismos.

* * *

Buaaa... me hace recordar todo lo que sentí con Oblivion y la muerte de Martin :(

Espero que les haya gustado. (Por cierto, si quieren que traduzca alguna historia de Elder Scrolls, (desde K hasta T) sólo díganlo en un review o por PM:D)

**¿Review?**


End file.
